


A Little Fall of Rain

by Prongslet101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, but good angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: Keith and Lance singing a heart breaking song together. What more could you want?





	A Little Fall of Rain

The paladins had just finished saving plant from one of Zarkon’s general forces and were celebrating with the locals, attempting to establish a connection and bring them into the alliance. However, the locals were being… difficult.

 

“What do you mean, by test?” Allura asked of the locals’, a small group of alteanoid beings with grey skin and red marking above their eyes, leader. 

 

“We simply want to test your alliance’s emotional personality. We have seen their passion and their aggression in the way they fought, and we are indebted. However, we can not join with you if that is all you possess. We simply wish to see how capable of emotion and the evocation of it you are. “ The leader stated. 

 

“What would this test entail?” Allura asked, resigned to their fate. 

 

“Simply a performance. Choose two of your paladins, send them to me and I will give them an emotion to evoke. They may choose whatever method of art they like, and, so long as the emotion is conveyed, we will join with your alliance afterwards.” With that the leader walked a short ways away to let them debate. 

 

Discussion then broke out between Allura and the paladins, each one seeming to talk over the other, either in protest of this test or trying to be apart of it. The only ones not participating were Lance and Keith, who were standing off to the side watching the chaos. 

 

Finally having enough, Lance turned to face Keith. “I think we should do it.”

 

“Are you joking?” keith asked, slightly incredulous.

 

“No! I know I can sing, and I know you can too! You are also a big fan of musical theater - DON”T TRY TO DENY IT! - and I think we would be the best chance at getting this alliance.” 

 

Keith continued to stare incredulously. 

 

“Please Keith?” Lance asked quietly

 

“...” Keith stared at lance for a minute more before grabbing his arm suddenly and dragging him over to the leader, unbeknownst to the group still arguing. 

 

“AH! Excellent choice paladins!” The leader exclaimed in his booming voice, drawing the attention of the others, who turned to look.

 

“Lance! What are you doing?” Shiro exclaimed

 

“The red and blue paladins shall undergo the challenge!” The leader stated, not only to the paladins but to the crowd as well. Cheers rang out. 

 

“They shall convey the emotion of…resigned despair!” With that Lance and Keith were ushered to a small tent while the leader proceeded to take the paladins to the atrium where this performance would take place. 

 

Approximately 2 vargas later, the crowds were assembled in the atrium and the remaining paladins were sitting in a small box raised above the crowd with the best view of the small stage, onto which Lance and Keith were being pushed onto. 

 

They had been changed from their normal paladin armor into clothing reminiscent of the 1800’s. Lance wore a white tunic with a red vest and gold buttons on top of brown breeches tucked haphazardly into black knee high boots. Keith, on the other hand, wore a white tunic untucked from his breeches covered by a thick, fading red scarf. On top of the tunic he wore a large, oversized, tattered brown coat that hung to past his knees and scraped the top of his worse for wear combat boots. To top of the strange ensemble, he wore a red cap on his head with his hair tied back. Both had dirt smudged deeply into their skin.

 

“Paladins of voltron” The leader’s voice reverberated over the crowd, causing a hush to fall and all eyes to land on him. “You have decided to undertake this challenge. Are you prepared?”

 

Lance looked at Keith before responding to the leader. “We are.”

 

“Then, what pray tell are your plans.” 

 

“We shall perform a song for you, one renowned by our people. However, this song requires background, if you are willing?”

 

“Indeed? By all means!” 

 

Keith took over from their. “In the middle of a rebellion of the common folk against the government, two childhood friends,” He gestured between the two of them, “Are battling against love and fate. I am Eponine, in love with her friend since childhood.”

 

Lance stepped forward. “I am Marius, in love with another and oblivious to the love Eponine holds for me. I have just stopped an attack for the night, but all is not right.”

 

With that, Lance and Keith stepped back, and the music began playing, fast and desperate as Lance opened his mouth and took a breath.

 

**[Lance]**  
**Good God, what are you doing?**  
'Ponine, have you no fear?  
Have you seen my beloved?  
Why have you come back here?  
  


The music changed then, as Keith moved towards Lance, clutching his coat to his chest. The melody became slow and longing.

__  
[Keith]   
Took the letter like you said   
I met her father at the door   
He said he would give it

 

Keith then collapsed into Lance, stuttering through the next line, Lance clinging to him desperatly  
I don't think I can stand anymore  
  
**[Lance]**  
Eponine, what's wrong?  
There's something wet upon your hair

 

Lance caressed Keith’s face before pulling pen the coat to see thick red coating the tunic underneath. 

 

**Eponine, you're hurt**  
You need some help  
Oh, God, it's everywhere!

 

Lance reached forward, trying in vain to close the “wound” before Keith grabbed his hand and held him still   
  


__ [Keith]   
Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius   
I don't feel any pain   
A little fall of rain   
Can hardly hurt me now

 

Keith reached up to gently cup Lance’s face

  
__ You're here, that's all I need to know   
And you will keep me safe   
And you will keep me close

 

Lance moved behind Keith and clutched him to his chest, cradling him in his arms. 

 

_ And rain will make the flowers grow _

  
  
**[Lance]**  
But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above  
If I could close your wounds with words of love  
__  
[Keith]  
Just hold me now, and let it be  
Shelter me, comfort me  
  


Lance clutched tighter 

  
**[Lance]**  
You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now...  
__  
[Keith]  
The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last  
  


Keith began to try to sit up, but Lance just shifter him and allowed him to lay gently in the crook of his arm. Keith’s hand moved back up to Lance’s face

  
__ The rain that brings you here   
Is Heaven-blessed!   
The skies begin to clear   
And I'm at rest   
A breath away from where you are   
I've come home from so far

 

Keith gasped in pain, and clutched at Lance, who in turn held on tighter, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

Their voices began to overlap

  
__So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
  
That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
****  
[Lance]  
Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here  
  
I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping  
  


Keith’s voice began to grow fainter as his body went more and more limp, Lance holding on in desperation and he echoed his words

 

__[Keith]  
And rain...  
  
**[Lance]**  
And rain...  
  
__[Keith]  
Will make the flowers...  
  
**[Lance]**  
Will make the flowers…

 

Keith’s hand fell down, away from Lance’s face as he went completely limp in his hold. 

Lance sobbed out the last word, voice breaking in the middle

 

**grow...**   
  


He started crying then, cradling Keith’s head against his chest as he cried out in vain for god to help him, to save eponine. The lights in the atrium dimmed to black, before all came on at once and the faces of the natives could be seen. There was not a single dry eye in the audience.

 

“Princess.” The leader of the people stated, turning to face the gaping Allura, the others in similar states of shock. “We would be honored to join in an alliance with such talented people as your paladins.”

 

Allura could barely respond, a single through running through both her and the rest of the paladin’s heads.

_ Since when are Keith and Lance a THING?! _


End file.
